Death Bed
by Liam the Wise
Summary: Based on 1950's horror moive. Evil comes to Narnia in the form of a person eating bed!  My first  of many, I hope  Narnia fics. Please read, and tell me what you think reveiw
1. Chapter 1 Evil comes often and oddly

_Death Bed__- the Bed that eats people._

_Disclaimer- I own NOTHING at all, my life sucks. Nothing = Narnia, Beds, Death, or the beds that people die on, because really, who wants a dead person's bed? But I do own my characters, most of their actions, and a few other letters. Do not steal them, this means __you__! _

Chapter 1 Evil comes often and oddly

Gemus was a faun. Now there is nothing wrong with being a faun. Fauns are, in fact, usually quite nice. But Gemus was something else. Gemus was missing. The fact that Gemus was missing was not be itself a very bad thing. But Gemus was old. Very, very, very, old. He was so old that it was even funny, not that being old is funny. Why Gemus was missing, no one knew. Because if they did, they would have found him a heck of a lot faster than they did. Gemus was on his last leg. I hear that happens when an angry non-talking bear attacks you. As one Narnian said to another, "Gemus is dying, and _no_, you cannot have his other leg!" As a disclaimer, that was a mother talking to her four-year-old son. So when a person is dying you don't expect them to just disappear. Some said he had ran off, others claimed that Gemus was robbed and kidnapped. But the idea kidnapping was largely discounted. Gemus wasn't really the kind of person who one would want to kidnap. Not that there was anything wrong with him, but when a person (or faun) never, ever, ever stops talking. Ever. At all. Being as old as Gemus was wasn't easy. Note: I have no experience of being that old, few humans do, but I've heard it's really pain. Mostly for others.

If he had been robbed, it would be a rather strange robbing indeed. For every last thing that Gemus had own was gone. Except for one item. A beautiful bed made of bronze and some other mysterious metal not known to us. I was just there, in the center of the room. The entire house was striped clean. If one had not known what a marvelous space it had been before, they would have been even more confused by the sight of a bed in the middle of a cave.

Gemus was a lonely old faun. He sadly had no family to bestow any of his belongings on, not that he had to many now. So Gemus' house, and bed where put up for auction. I cannot seem to remember who bought his house, and honesty it doesn't matter. Lets call them, mystery person A. But the bed (which in case you didn't notice _is_ important) was sold to a man form Calorman by the name of Ghatsa. The bed was promptly shipped back to Ghatsa's home

* * *

><p>13-months later, when by this time everyone had forgotten about Gemus, Ghatsa was found to be a Calorman spy. With that, Ghatsa quickly fled Narnia. When he returned home, everything was perfectly normal. And he found all of his riches form the northern land of barbarians. And when he saw his new bed, he was more than overjoyed.<p>

"Ah, my bed! For you, I paid over a hundred crescents! But how can I use you, oh beautiful bed? For you are the bed of a sick goat man, I shall be too large for you, alas…"

But when he decide to sit on the bed, something odd happened. Almost immediately, the bed seemed to become the perfect size for man of Ghatsa's height to sleep in. Ghasta then felt oddly sleepily. Without changing his clothes or calling anyone to say what he was planning, he fell into a deep, deep, deep, deep sleep.

If you had been there, as my friend a young dark skinned servant boy, was, you'd have seen the mattress open into four equally sized flaps. You'd see Ghatsa slowly sink into a gapping hole. Then a bright purple light would shine and the bed would slowly close. Ghasta was nowhere to be seen. And the bed sought a new victim.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the first chapter. And don't worry, the plot will include more than just a bed that goes around eating people. If any of you think this thing has a chance, please stay tuned, read, and review. New chapters coming soon.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Just A Walk Around Town

_Death Bed__- the Bed that eats people_

_Disclaimer- I've done this for you already! What more do you want? I do not own Narnia, or anything but my own characters and plot._

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 Just A Walk Around Town<p>

Taking a stroll around Tashbaan is never easy. Not only due to the large crowds of angry old women who exist only to poke my characters with baskets. But because one is always being attacked by sales people. And if you gave into one, the rest would swarm you.

But one paper boy caught the eye of a young servant girl. And _no,_ this is not a romance. What I should say is that a newspaper caught the eye of a young servant girl. Being blessed with that gift that is literacy, she read the headline. "_Disappearances Plague Rich Antique Zealots" _Giving into curiosity, she bought a paper and was surrounded by greasy old men selling fish.

After she returned back to the house, she was stuck on cleaning duty, and also got stuck in the privy. This was _not_ a fun day. When she actually got away to _read_ the paper it went something like this.

"It appears that a number of the rich men in this country seem to be vanishing. It all started in last month, with the disappearance of secret agent Ghatsa and a servant of his. There has been three more vanishing since then. The only connection between these honorable men, is their love for ugly foreign furniture."

And then she was called into the house to prepare supper. While cleaning a dirty pan, she gossiped about the current events with the other girls. They all had a good laugh about the newspaper. They wonder who would attack rich men, just because he bought ugly furniture that should have been thrown into the furnace.

Just about then, one of the youngest servants broke down because she was afraid that someone would come here and kill everyone. Some of the not so nice girls derided her. But the young girl who had bought the paper comforted the girl. She asked why anyone would kill servants in thus house. The little girl responded that _everyone_ thought that the furniture was ugly. Everyone got laughs at that one, even the little servant, and the angry old colored woman holding a wooden spoon about to yell at them for slacking.

* * *

><p>If this was an actual horror movie form the 1950's; this is the part where you would see spinning newspapers with big black bold headlines like "Another Rich Fellow Gone" and "More Vanishing in the City." I, however, am relatively sure that this is an online story and not movie, but you get my point I'm sure.<p>

So, without further ado…

Suddenly, you see newspapers, many, many newspapers. The come in at you, spinning fast while corny music is playing. The stop, conveniently, right up so you can read them. They have titles like, "Another Rich Fellow Gone" and "More Vanishing in the City." Yes, totally unexpected, I know.

* * *

><p>Just a few days later, a faun named Tummus had tagged along on a trip to Tashbaan with Queen Susan, King Edmund, and Price Corin. Tummus hated the city, every stone of it. The real reason that he went was to find a birthday present for his best of friends, Queen Lucy. Tummus was having trouble finding a good gift in the city, which was mostly full of greasy old men selling fish.<p>

But one item caught his eye. It was a bed being sold outside a very large house. Tummus, having some money on him, decided it was the perfect gift for Lucy, though he was sure why. It took some bargaining, but Tummus was rather gifted in that field, and secured the bed. He then saw to it that the bed was sent back to the castle, and thought no more of it. Little did he know what forces were taking shape.

**There's chapter two. Please stay tuned for chapter three, where some major secrets are revealed (I hope). Same hour, same channel, same- wait, sorry, I keep getting stuck in my fantasy as a movie maker. Please use that little link to review! **


	3. Chapter 3 Bats

_Death Bed__- the Bed that eats people_

Disclaimer- I think all of you know that I don't own anything. Take your lawyers away.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- Bats<p>

A dark, dark cave, that's where our story now moves. A cave, to the north of the Land of the Mashwiggles, where a large number of Bats hung form the ceiling, all of them with their eyes fixed on a crystal ball. Two other eyes were also fixed on the crystal ball, the eyes, of a hag. This was no normal crystal ball, like the one that you would see in a fortuneteller's shop. This ball looked as if it was filled with a red liquid, but with no visible movement, unless under words form the hag that I dare not repeat here.

The old, weathered, gnarly creature that was the hag leaned over the ball. Under her word, the ball rose up into the air and started to spin. It spun faster and faster, until it opened up, as in that it spilt itself vertically down the center. In the space between the two halves a beam of light reached. And this beam grew wider, and wider until it reach the full height of the orb.

In this new, I guess you could call it a "plane" of light, there appeared a red tinted image of a faun in a market place of Calormen style. The faun was debating the price of a bed that he wished to get as a gift. Those Calorman merchants and the pleasure they took in making other insane over the bricking about prices, how much she enjoyed it. But that wasn't important to her now. What was, was that the faun was friend of Lucy's and that's whom he was buying the bed for.

"Ah, yes, yes," the hag chuckled in her scratchy voice, like nails running down an chalk broad that is in serious need of cleaning. "This is very good, soon I will have the little girl as a ransom, and not even King Peter will be able to refuse my wishes." (Insert evil laugh here).

"You demon!" shouted a voice form behind her. There she saw her captives, an ugly one-legged faun and several Calorman lords. It was the faun who had shouted. _What was name, Gemus? _The hag thought to herself. The faun went on.

"You plan to use, the dear Queen Lucy as your pawn! She is simply a little girl! You black hearted-" But he was interrupted by the hag shout of annoyance.

"Will you, for once in your life, just be quite!" and with that she pointed her finger at Gemus and shouted to the roof above. "Kiddies! Time for some fun!" And she laughed crazily as hundreds, upon hundreds of bats swooped down on Gemus and the Calormans. Their screams still burn in the memory of all that heard them, like searing daggers that a blacksmith has just melted. This kind of torture was the highlight of the hags day, as she watched the bats bit, pulled, and clawed at the bound and defenseless Calormans.

The hag reveled in this torture of the little people, short of like some people love to do yoga, grocery shopping, or whatever it is you do for fun. She laughed wildly in that manner that is most repulsive to most people who don't spend their weekends watching bats attack fauns and wimpy rich men. After a period of about ten minutes (a time that seemed like far to long to the attacked, and far to short to the attacker) the bats were satisfied. Still laughing, the hag walked past her captives, kicking the old faun in the gut on the way out.

After she left the room, the "plane" of light slowly began to thin again, until it was once more just a thin beam between the to halves of the orb. Slowly, the to halves grew closer until they fused together back into one crystal ball. The ball's spinning slowed down, until it can back to rest on its own pedestal, as if nothing had ever occurred.

* * *

><p><strong>That would be chapter three. Now please review and be nice to me! See? I can rhyme! Chapter four coming soon! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Let Them Have Cake

_Death Bed- the Bed that eats people_

**Disclaimer- I am seriously out of things to say here. Hey, tell I have an idea! Anyone who leaves a review, with an actual review, not just "Its good, update soon." Leave a half-decent review, an idea for a disclaimer, and the name you want to be known by, and I'll use your disclaimer and dedicate a chapter to you! If you don't want to leave your disclaimer on here, then leave a review and PM me. I'll choose only the best of the best! Have fun!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4- Let them have cake<p>

It was Lucy Pevensie's birthday party. And to put it in terms the normal American teen could understand, it was like totally kinda, like, lame, man. Whatever.

Not that Lucy said this of course! Nor did she say something like it in a smarter sounding fashion. The thought only briefly passed though her mind, which was quickly smothered by a smile as she smiled while accepting a gift form King Lune of Archenland. More smiles and curtsies followed for the next _three and a half-hours._ She didn't realize there where so many people (not mention trees and animals) in all of Narnia, never mind that they could give all of these things.

Some of the gifts included: jewels, dolls (as if she needed any of those), books, beautiful clothes, (most of which actually fit her!) and lastly, a large bowl filled with ten different kinds of fish. Several suitors also came and presented themselves to her. Not quite knowing how to deal these men (not all of whom were even in or remotely close to, her age group), she brushed them off, in Susan's general direction.

Then came Mr. Tumnus's gift. It was beautiful black metal bed. On the head and foot broads were loops, circles and spirals artfully crafted. Around the bed were pictures of what looked like small birds that seemed almost as if they really could be flying. Large black mountains could be seen behind the little birds. Lucy pressed her hands down into the bed's mattress. Her hands slowly sank into the bed soft that it felt as if she could lay down sleep on nothing but the air (I think that Jill Pole might disagree though). Lucy came around the bed and hugged her faun friend. She told him thank you million times as the bed was taken upstairs to her room.

However, all thoughts of the bed were pushed out of her mind when the kitchen doors opened. A huge, five-story cake was wheeled out into the Grand Hall, right up to the four thrones. The white cake was laced with pink and yellow ribbons of frosting, large strawberries symmetrically circling the cake, and a scale model of the lamppost, were Lucy had first entered Narnia on the very top. The only way the cake could have possibly been any better would be if the cook had a French accent, but since France does not exist in Narnia, this was not possible.

As the cake on a wheeled pedestal reach the foot of the thrones the room grew silent. Lucy suddenly realized that the entire hall had gone silent. Moreover, all the attendees were staring at her; they wanted her to speak. This was not to her advantage. "This is Edmund's job! He's the good speaker! " Lucy thought dryly to herself.

Lucy slowly rose. She profusely thanked all the guest present, the cooks, and… She couldn't think of anything to say. After what seemed like forever to her she said, "Let them eat cake!" It seemed like a regal enough thing to say, and the hall applauded, even Edmund (although he and Peter looked rather amused). But this was put out of her mind, as a large slice of cake was given to her on a shining silver plate. She, of course, waited until everyone else in the hall was served. Although Edmund (who still had a bit of a sweet tooth) nearly finished eating by the time Susan shot him a glare.

At this point, you might expect me to describe the taste, texture and the general goodness. Sadly, I was not there. I did not have any cake. We all have to make sacrifices. I am happy to report that it has been one year, four months, fifteen days, six hours, forty-one minutes, and twenty-two seconds, since I last complained about not having that cake. One day at a time.

But back to the story, Lucy had finished her cake. As the servants came around and collected up all the plates, the Narnian band struck up a song. As if she needed to be reminded, "Happy Birthday" came first followed by simple ballroom songs. Lucy danced for the rest of the day with several of her friends. Her favorite dance, however, was with the faun, Tumnus. You have to be careful when dancing with a faun, having you feet crushed by hooves is never and funny way to spend the night. But Tumnus was as sure-footed as any faun, and the two happily danced for the remainder of the party.

After all the guest had left, and they're where lots of them, Lucy decided that was time to get herself off to bed. As she walked upstairs, she remembered the new bed that Tumnus had given her earlier that day.

Even though she knew that it would be there, she gasped. The bed was nothing short that beautiful. With the bed right where her old four post (which, by the way, had served her very well) had been. Just the sight of it made her sleepy. Slowing, being rather worn out, she started to get ready for bed.

Suddenly, the lights go out. You can see nothing. Then, slowly, the lighting returns and you see Lucy, in a white night gown with her hair falling carelessly around her shoulders. And that, my friends, is the totally out of character way to get your characters (which you pouched form the real authors who created them) ready for bedtime.

Lucy now pulled back the silky sheets and warm blankets. Slowly, she slipped into her bed. The bed easily gave in to her small figure. Almost before she got comfortable, she fell asleep. She drifted off, ready to enter into a sweet dream.

As her mind slowly drifted off to the happy world of dreamland, it started. No one would have noticed it at first. The bed slowly open, to reveal a bright purple light. Lucy's sleeping figure slowly floated down, down, and further down. As the tip of her nose passed beneath the mattress, the bed slowly closed around her body. As soon as the last stitches reattached, Lucy started falling. Into a deep purple hole. Faster, and deeper, until she woke up. Looking, down she wanted to scream, but no noise came out. She screamed anyway.

The passage start narrowing, and found her screaming self-entering t what looked like a dark hole. She hit the hole, and then she started to slide though it, slowly, as if she was passing though thick mud.

Then she was finally though. But it still wasn't over. Lucy found herself falling let again. But this time, it was though the air. She hit the ground, _hard_. In fact, that should be its own chapter.

Chapter 4.2

Lucy hit the ground, _hard. _And it hurt, a lot.

The End.

When Lucy finally recovered herself, she realized where she was. She was in a dark, damp cave, surrounded by filthy dark skinned men. Okay, not all men, their was on old looking faun, sitting in the corner. Suddenly it hits her "_This must be that faun that went missing a while back."_ Looking around, she noticed a man who was in the center of the rest, looking as if he was in the worst same of all. _"That looks like that spy that was banished form Narnia six months after the faun disappeared."_

As she looked with sadness and fear all around her, she noticed more. She was in a cage, about twenty hands in length and width, and about twenty-five hands high. The cage rails were covered in rust and grime. On the ceiling were bats. Hundreds of bats, all with their little red eyes fixed on one thing, _her._

She head footsteps walking in her direction. And when she saw the source of these steps, she gasped. A old, haggard old woman wear nothing more than black rags covering her thin frame with a nose sticking out of it all like a arrowhead. The woman's face was so covered in cuts and wrinkles that Lucy wondered if she could even see out of those black beady eyes.

The woman opened her mouth to laugh; displaying her set of old yellow teeth. And the noise that came out of her mouth gave no doubt of what she was, a hag.

"Well, well, well, look what we have hear." The hag sneered, "It seems as if you have fallen right into my hands!" Once again that terribly shrill noise came form the hag, joined by what sounded like a squirrel's death coming form the bats.

"Who are you? And what do you want?' Lucy asked carefully.

The hag reached inside and slapped her. Lucy reeled back; landing on her face, sunned form the blow, and the force that the little hag had delivered with it. That was when she saw it, and large whip, hanging in the hag's hand. She put her hand to her mouth and felt blood rolling down her face.

The hag laughed and looked as if she was about to say something, when the faun spoke up.

"How _dare_ you strike the Queen, who doesn't have a impure or sinister bone in her body. King Peter will surely have your neck- Arrrrgh!"

That "Arrrrgh!" came when the hag quickly struck out against the faun, lashing him three times over the chest and arms.

"My pretties!" She shouted almost as if she was trying to hit a high note, "That care of this impudent little _brats!_"

With that, the bats swooped down on them; puling a clawing and biting with a fury that could be described as white-hot if it weren't so black and evil. During all the screaming and screeching, no one noticed a very small object flying away.

A little bat carried itself outside of the cave, up into the air, higher, and higher. It knew what it had to do as it sailed of an eastern wind, toward what looked like a sparkling jewel sitting on the ocean.

* * *

><p><strong>And there is your chapter four! Finally! Please remember to leave reviews and enter in the disclaimer contest. Stay tuned for more.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Life of a Captured Queen

_Death Bed- the Bed that eats people_

**Disclaimer- If only I owned Narnia…. How much better those movies would be! Sadly, I don't own Narnia or anything else other than the few characters and this excuse for a plot. **

**Note: This chapter is darker than the other. Nothing super scary or anything needing a high rating, it is just kind of sad.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear World,<em>

_In case you haven't noticed, I've been pretty inactive. I.E. I've been dad for the last nine months. But I'm back now, and maybe not better than ever, but hopefully better. Take my advice don't talk to strangers._

_~LtW_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Five- Life of a Captured Queen <em>

Lucy Pevensie was _hot, _and by that I mean overwhelmingly,_ uncontrollably _hot.

"Get your mind out of the gutter and shut up!" the narrator shouted upwards.

The small group of teenage bats hanging upside down stopped giggling.

Moving on now… Lucy had had better days. Those days did not include the last four, in which she had been eaten by a bed/birthday present and imprisoned in this cell by an evil hag and her inappropriate bats. She groaned aloud at that thought.

Although Lucy was under-hydrated, under-fed, covered in dirt and small cuts all over, she had it lucky. She was a good hundred than the majority of her cell mates- a half dozen Calormans (who smelled worse than normal) and an elderly one-legged faun. Since she was so much smaller, the bats weren't especially dawn to attacking her. But the old hag mad sure that she got a regular dose of bat claws daily. Fortunately, she hadn't been struck again yet, and the wound on her mouth was beginning to heal.

The food, as could be expected, was sub par. This was especially vile since there was only one meal a day, and it was poured in to a pig trough. Lucy wouldn't have been surprised if it _was_ pig slop. Unsurprisingly, the six Calormen men rushed to food right away, leaving precious little left. At least Gemus was still sane allow her to eat some both he took his. He would have boycotted the food entirely, expect for his obvious requirement for it.

The conversation wasn't great either. Although Gemus the faun was famous for his inability to stop talking, he seemed rather subdued. Lucy couldn't blame him; he had been here for almost a year now. Whenever Lucy tried to talk to him, he would fly into a rage,

"And when that door," he would yell pointing at the locked cell door, "when that blasted door opens. I'm going to run out there and make that wretched hag sorry she ever caught old Gemus…"

Since this seemed to be the only subject he could bring up, his routine, was, well, routine.

At this point in the so-called conversation, Gemus would stand up and hop around on his leg (as he did not sleep holding his crutch) and fall down. This would cause a bat swarm. Lucy soon learned not to start any commotion. And as for the Calormans, they were soon putrid and creepy that Lucy never approached them.

Meanwhile, the hag was having a gay old time and was deep in a conversation with herself. Lucy couldn't pick up much as it was mostly muttered and raspy ranting. She might pick up a "Peter" or a "mine, all _mine_" at different times, but nothing more substantial than that.

Even though it hurt to think it out, Lucy eventually concluded that she was meant as bait for her siblings. She hoped that they would be able to foil this creature's scheme. She hoped they could, at the very least, be able to find her

"_Hope," _She thought to herself, _"There are so many things that I hope for right now. Aslan help me." _After a moment of thought, she added, _"Aslan help us all"_ And whether by that she meant her cell mates, her siblings, or someone else, she didn't know.

She fell into a merciful, dreamless sleep, just before the sound of a trumpet sounded though the cave.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there is Chapter 5, finally! This one wasn't as long as some of the others, but I'm getting back into the swing of things. It wasn't a fun chapter, but they'll come. Until then, please tell me what you think so far and review. Hopefully the next chapter won't take nine months! Thanks for everyone who has reviewed please keep at it. <strong>


End file.
